


Demanda y consentimiento

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness y Ianto Jones han pasado por un infierno hasta llegar a donde están. Por primera vez en muchos años, Ianto se siente feliz y cree que es hora de dar un paso más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanda y consentimiento

Había pasado una semana y Ianto había pensado mucho desde entonces. Era una circunstancia extraña. Jack había sufrido una de sus muertes más horribles. La creciente presión interna que había estado soportando durante meses había acabado por dañarle los riñones y el hígado de una forma irreversible. Y su testarudez, desoyendo los consejos de los especialistas y las súplicas de Ianto, aguantando un día tras otro, había hecho el resto provocándole una hemorragia masiva que había acabado matándolo. Por suerte, el Doctor y sus dos colegas especializados habían actuado con una rapidez meteórica y el bebé seguía vivo cuando consiguieron sacarlo de las entrañas del cadáver de Jack. Aunque, tratándose de él, hubiera dado lo mismo que solo hubieran sido un par de carniceros, porque lo único que hicieron con él fue abrirlo en canal. Para Ianto había sido traumático. Pero eso era lo curioso, Jack había muerto de una forma espantosa y Ianto, que no se había separado de él, había sentido como propios su miedo y su dolor. En cambio, en el futuro, recordarían ese día como algo maravilloso y digno de celebración: el cumpleaños de su hija. Irónico.

Durante los dos primeros días de la vida de la pequeña, Jack había estado muerto. Durante los cinco siguientes, no se había separado de ella. Cuando el Doctor le permitía sacarla de la incubadora para alimentarla, el Capitán la tomaba entre sus brazos como si tuviera hambre de tocarla. Cuando la niña reposaba en el interior de la extraña máquina futurista, él no se despegaba del cristal.

Ianto había pensado mucho. La mayor parte de sus pensamientos los había elaborado mientras Jack yacía muerto. Esperando la resurrección, velando a Jack y ocupándose de su hija con la ayuda del Doctor, Ianto aceptó la realidad. Los hechos más remarcables eran estos: 1-Era padre. 2-La persona que había concebido, gestado y dado a luz a su hija (de manera tan dramática e inusual) era otro hombre, un hombre arrogante, incontrolable y a menudo insoportable que a veces tenía ganas de matar (cosa que no serviría de mucho porque tanto él como su descarada arrogancia volverían tarde o temprano). 3-Amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma (como nunca había amado a nadie) por su valentía, su nobleza y su ternura. Por su brillantez y su belleza, también.

A esta lista de hechos infrecuentes que estaba viviendo podía añadir que estaban viajando por el espacio en una nave inmensa que por fuera no era más que una cabina azul… pero eso no era importante. Lo importante era que era padre y que estaba enamorado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ianto Jones se sentía feliz.

Por si fuera poco, durante las semanas que habían vivido en la TARDIS, el Doctor había puesto a su disposición conocimientos increíbles de todo el universo y Ianto, poseedor de una mente privilegiada y muy estructurada, los había absorbido con avidez. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas que antes, aun trabajando en Torchwood, no podía imaginar. Ahora tenía una visión del cosmos muy diferente. En resumen, Ianto era consciente de que su vida había cambiando para siempre y, aunque sabía que no sería fácil, la aceptaba sin reservas.

Ianto entró en la habitación que la TARDIS había preparado para ellos y Jack levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba sentado en una mecedora, alimentando a su bebé con un pequeño biberón. Sus ojos eran más luminosos que nunca. Su rostro, al fin libre del dolor y el miedo que habían durado tanto tiempo, era tan asombrosamente hermoso que, a veces, Ianto se olvidaba de respirar. De lo que no era consciente (o no quería serlo) era de que Jack sentía lo mismo cuando lo veía a él.

—Mira quién está aquí, Gwyneth. Taddy ha venido a verte —dijo Jack en voz baja.

Ianto se sentó en una silla junto a la mecedora y besó la frente diminuta del bebé. Luego, pasando una mano por el pelo de la nuca de su amado, lo besó también en la frente. Le complació ver un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del Capitán, aunque eso significara que aún no estaba emocionalmente repuesto del trauma. O quizá simplemente era una nueva faceta que aún no había descubierto en él.

—Taddy estaba acabando de comprender cómo interaccionan los transductores de taquiones del VM y de la TARDIS con el propio vórtice, aunque no sé si seré capaz de recordarlo dentro de diez minutos —dijo Ianto jugando con el pelo de la nuca de Jack.

—Cuando volvamos a casa, Taddy va a ser el hombre más listo de la Tierra.

—Bueno, quizá el segundo más listo… —objetó el galés pasando el pulgar por el pómulo de Jack. Un segundo después, depositó un beso suave en sus labios. Jack cerró los ojos un segundo y sonrió—. Y por cierto… ¿desde cuándo soy “Taddy”?

La sonrisa de Jack se amplió aun más.

—Desde hace una semana.

—Entiendo. Y eso te convierte a ti en…

—Como digas “mamá”, te vuelo la cabeza.

Ianto rió. Definitivamente, el viejo Jack estaba de vuelta. Y eso le encantaba.

—“Papá”, iba a decir “papá”.

Jack retiró el biberón vacío de la boquita del bebé.

—“Papá” está bien. Supongo.

Ambos hombres miraron a la niña con ternura. La pequeña se llevó los puñitos a la cara, se estiró un poco y soltó un eructo digno de un señor feudal borracho. Sus padres rompieron a reír.

—¿No es lo más bonito que has visto en tu vida? —dijo Jack, embelesado.

—Se parece a ti.

—Es igualita que tú.

Lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron y rieron otra vez.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo Ianto.

Jack se calló en seco y, súbita y visiblemente sorprendido. Incluso asustado. Sus ojos, fijos en Ianto, se agrandaron aun más.

—¿Qué dices, Ianto?

—Cásate conmigo, Jack Harkness.

Una sonrisa burlona pero un tanto nerviosa y amarga apareció en los labios de Jack.

—¿Quieres hacer de mí un hombre respetable? —preguntó haciendo un gesto para señalar el bebé que dormitaba en sus brazos—. No necesitas hacerlo. No tenemos por qué cambiar nada, Ianto.

—¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! Te has casado otras veces y estoy seguro de que lo hiciste por amor. ¿Por qué no conmigo?

—Yo… —Jack dejó a un lado el biberón vacío que aún tenía en su mano. Respiró hondo—. Verás, Ianto. Era otra época, todo era diferente… Obviando el hecho de que yo soy inmortal, era más o menos fácil tener una esposa y una especie de vida familiar durante un tiempo. Aunque al final, siempre acababa en desastre. Además… nunca me he casado con un hombre.

Ianto se encogió de hombros.

—Hay una primera vez para cada cosa. Yo tampoco me había ido a la cama con un hombre antes de conocerte.

Jack levantó una ceja, entrando en modo “Capitán Harkness” en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿”Ido a la cama”? ¡Menudo eufemismo! Las camas son geniales pero no recuerdo que tú y yo necesitemos…

—Jack, Gwyneth está delante —susurró Ianto, aparentando severidad, consciente de que Jack lo hacía para desviar la conversación.

—Oh. Entiendo. Lo siento.

—Creo que no te ha oído. Entonces, ¿el problema es que soy… un hombre?

Jack sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad fingida de Ianto. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Ianto, no tengo prejuicios de ese tipo. El amor no entiende de sexos, ni de razas. Ni de especies. Es solo que tú… tú eres tan joven… —añadió con la voz y la mirada teñidas de tristeza—. ¿Por qué quieres condenar tu vida a mi lado?

Ianto sintió ganas de reír de pura incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me hablas de condenar mi vida… ahora? ¿Y qué hay de Torchwood? Torchwood es para siempre, ¿o te has olvidado? —una idea inquietante destelló en su mente—. ¿O planeas darme retcon y abandonarme en un planeta desconocido?

—¡Oh, no digas tonterías, Ianto!

El joven galés estaba un poco molesto.

—Pero no te importaba condenarme hace seis años, cuando me empeñé en entrar en Torchwood…

—No te amaba entonces —dijo Jack, rotundamente, con un tinte de desesperación en su voz.

Ianto se calló durante un instante. Sabía que Jack lo amaba, pero oírselo decir era maravilloso. Sonrió levemente porque, de alguna manera, supo que casi había ganado.

—Jack —dijo dulcificando su preciosa, profunda voz y acercándose un poco más al Capitán—. Estoy viajando por el espacio, muy lejos de la Tierra. He conocido a extraterrestres. He visto cosas con las que no podía soñar ni aun estando en Torchwood. Y tú acabas de tener una hija mía. ¿No crees que es tarde para cambiar esto? Y otra cosa… ¿De verdad crees que no es esta la vida que quiero?

Ianto acarició la mejilla y el cuello de Jack.

—Ianto… —dijo Jack intentando sin éxito buscar otras excusas.

—Te quiero, Jack.

—Yo también te quiero —se apresuró a decir Jack—. Es solo que… no quiero hacerte daño.

—No vas a hacerme daño. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Si tú quieres.

Jack suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. No podía luchar más y, en realidad, no quería hacerlo. Solo quería lo mejor para Ianto y eso era difícil de prever tratándose de ellos y de su forma de vivir. Tan solo podía intentar hacerlo feliz cada momento de su vida.

—Hay… —dijo Jack mirando a Ianto con cierta timidez —. Hay un planeta en la nebulosa del Águila… Es muy pequeño. Tiene la misma temperatura todo el año en su zona ecuatorial, unas cascadas increíbles y unas playas preciosas. La arena es de color naranja… Es un destino turístico y se usa para sobre todo celebrar ceremonias. Bodas y esas cosas…

Ianto abrió mucho sus ojos azules. No podía creerlo.

—¿Eso es un “sí”?

Jack asintió, sonriendo por fin.

—Sí, Ianto Jones, me casaré contigo.

Ianto rió. Envolvió a Jack con sus brazos y ambos se besaron. Gwyneth seguía durmiendo, ajena a todo.

—Quiero hacerlo cuanto antes, y también quiero que nos casemos en la Tierra —dijo Ianto sin dejar de abrazar a su amado.

Jack lo miró extrañado.

—¿En la Tierra?

—En Gales, en mi patria.

—Pero, ¿por qué…? Además, sería una unión civil…

—Lo que sea, no me importa. Solo quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Que todos sepan que Ianto Jones ama a Jack Harkness con toda su alma y que va a pasar el resto de su vida con él y que no lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

Jack se quedó sin habla. Sintió ganas de llorar. No sabía si era porque aún no se había repuesto mental y emocionalmente de los largos, terribles meses de embarazo y del atroz alumbramiento por los que acababa de pasar o, simplemente, porque Ianto, de entre todas las criaturas del universo, tenía ese poder sobre él.

—De acuerdo —contestó en voz muy baja, como resignándose a algo contra lo que no podía luchar.

Su repentina docilidad, tan impropia de él, los hizo reír a ambos levemente. Ianto volvió a estrechar el abrazo y lo besó, al principio suavemente, al cabo de un momento, con vehemencia.

—Ianto, Ianto… —consiguió decir Jack, jadeante, en los labios de su amor—. No despertemos a Gwyneth. Además, debe volver ya a la incubadora.

—Bien—dijo Ianto, resignándose, y se levantó—. Déjame que lo haga yo.

Jack pasó su ligera carga a su futuro marido con mucho cuidado y lo siguió hasta la incubadora que el Doctor había instalado en su cuarto.

Observó cómo Ianto depositaba a su criatura sobre la sábana, cerraba el receptáculo y manipulaba los mandos como el Doctor les había enseñado. Mientras ambos miraban y admiraban al milagro durmiente, Jack acarició la espalda de Ianto por debajo de su camisa.

—Y otra cosa: intenta convertirme en padre de una familia numerosa y te vuelo la cabeza.

Ianto sonrió ampliamente. Deslizó una mano bajo la camiseta de Jack y le devolvió la caricia a su vientre.

—No te preocupes, cariad. ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos costará la universidad de Gwyneth?

Los dos hombres rieron y se besaron otra vez. Gwyneth se agitó en sueños pero la TARDIS canturreó para ella hasta que se tranquilizó otra vez. Si sus padres no hubieran estado ocupados el uno con el otro, habrían visto la preciosa sonrisa que se dibujó en su carita.


End file.
